


The Suit

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: kinkfest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HP Kinkfest 2019, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius Black was in a suit.It wasn’t a t-shirt that had a tuxedo front printed on it, like Remus had feared Sirius would wear; It was a proper, three-piece suit, complete with a tie and classic Oxfords. His vest was buttoned, his shirt sleeves had cuff-links, his hair was combed back into a smooth ponytail, making him look like a wealthy, respectable gentleman. The dark fabric had a slight shimmer to it as Sirius moved: an indication of its quality, according to James. The silvery-blue tie was done up in a traditional Windsor knot, a feat that Remus was shocked about, considering Sirius’ penchant for leaving his ties undone.Yes, Sirius Orion Black was in a suit and he looked dapper, to say the least.





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my amazing betas who helped me make this fic make sense! @letsdothepanic, @jencala and @Milomio! (Yes, I had three betas. Long story, don't ask. :P )
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> Kink: partially-clothed sex
> 
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): any
> 
> Optional Prompt/Extras: Situations where they desperately want to have sex but there's nowhere to have a good time (and they don't want just a quickie) where they wouldn't be interrupted/discovered. Would love a lot of over-the-clothes foreplay (rubbing, frantic humping, have at it!).
> 
> Submitted By: hannelore
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

****_ Sirius is in a suit. _

 

Remus Lupin stared across the room in disbelief, mouth agape. 

 

_ Sirius Black is in a  _ _ suit _ _. _

 

It wasn’t a t-shirt that had a tuxedo front printed on it, like Remus had feared Sirius would wear; It was a proper, three-piece suit, complete with a tie and classic Oxfords. His vest was buttoned, his shirt sleeves had cuff-links, his hair was combed back into a smooth ponytail, making him look like a wealthy, respectable gentleman. The dark fabric had a slight shimmer to it as Sirius moved: an indication of its quality, according to James. The silvery-blue tie was done up in a traditional Windsor knot, a feat that Remus was shocked about, considering Sirius’ penchant for leaving his ties undone. 

 

Yes, Sirius Orion Black was in a suit and he looked  _ dapper _ , to say the least.

 

Sirius glanced sideways across the room and caught Remus’ eye, giving his boyfriend a little smile. Remus had expected Padfoot to flash his typical sly grin, filled with smugness and mirth, knowing the effect he had on his Moony. Instead, the look that Sirius gave Remus was warm, soft, radiating love and affection. Remus felt his heart melt as he stared into the gentle grey eyes of the man he loved. A man who happened to be wearing a suit.

 

“Hey…”

 

Remus was startled by the familiar voice that came from behind him, completely lost in thought. He turned around abruptly, willing his cheeks to stop reddening. 

 

Lily gave Remus a warm smile and a gentle chuckle, brushing a loose strand of fiery red hair from her eyes. It took Remus a few moments to realize that Lily stood in front of him and he finally offered a feeble grin in return.

 

“Hey, wait, you shouldn’t be out here, Lily. Isn’t it bad luck or something?”

 

Lily giggled, ruby red lips parting in a genuine smile. 

 

“This isn’t my dress, silly. It’s just a robe. Anyway, it’s not as if James is observant enough to notice anything.”

 

She gazed across the room, her eyes settling on her future husband, lost in conversation with his best man. Remus hadn’t even noticed that James was standing there until Lily pointed him out — his mind was too focused on Sirius Black. With an amorous sigh, Lily turned to her friend.

 

“They do look pretty dashing in those suits, don’t they?”

 

Remus didn’t have a chance to respond before he heard Padfoot shout from across the room:

 

“Oi! Red! Shoo! You’re not allowed to see him before the wedding! Get out of here!”

 

With a roll of her emerald green eyes and a pointed look at Remus, Lily turned around and swiftly headed back to her dressing room. 

 

Sirius marched his way over to Remus, leaving the groom stranded beside the wedding planner, forced to make last-minute decisions alone. 

 

“You're supposed to keep her away, Moons!” His tone was playful as he nudged his partner with his shoulder. “You don't want to jinx this marriage now, do you?”

 

“I don't think that's how it works, Pads,” Remus quipped with a smirk, trying to keep his eyes from wandering across Sirius’ body. Those trousers looked too good on him, the suit too crisp. It took every ounce of strength Remus could muster not to stand and stare, mouth agape. 

 

Sirius caught Remus’ eye and his face lit up. He leaned forward, entwining their fingers together, his mouth far too close to Remus’ ear.

 

“You look dashing, Moons. Absolutely incredible.”

 

Remus could feel himself blushing, heat rushing into his cheeks. Even after all this time, he still wasn't used to the adoring compliments that his boyfriend showered him with. He looked away shyly, suddenly very interested in a particular piece of tulle which decorated one of the chairs. He could feel Sirius’ warm breath tickling at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

 

“So  _ fucking  _ hot, Moony. You have no idea…”

 

Remus’ head snapped up, his expression incredulous. He stared at Sirius for a moment before jutting a sharp elbow into his boyfriend’s ribs.

 

“ _ Sirius!  _ Now is  _ not _ the time for that!”

 

A wry grin spread across Sirius’ smug features as he quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“No!”

 

“Why not?” His response was barely a whisper, inaudible to any of the workers setting up the event. A secret, just for Remus.

 

“Why…” Remus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Sirius really that dense or was this all a part of some master scheme he had brewing in his wicked imagination? “Why not?! We’re at James and Lily’s  _ wedding _ is why not! You do realize that we have to stand up there beside them — looking presentable, mind you — in a matter of  _ minutes _ ?”

 

The salacious grin never wavered from Sirius’ face. He shrugged his shoulders casually and brushed an errant strand of jet black hair away from his eyes.

 

“We have more than  _ minutes _ , Moons. You know the wedding isn’t set to start for another hour, right?”

 

“We’re  _ ushers _ ,” Remus hissed under his breath, trying to make Sirius realize just how ridiculous his idea sounded. It was their job to make sure that people found their seats. It was their job to ensure that the entire wedding flowed smoothly. They didn’t have time for tomfoolery. Remus glanced over to Sirius, meeting his gaze, before realizing his mistake. Padfoot’s eyes sparkled like molten silver, darting back and forth from Remus’ expression to the rest of his body. The look in those eyes was painfully familiar, tugging at Remus’ gut, making his breath catch and his knees weak. Sirius was watching Remus as if he was the only thing in the room, the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on, the most important thing in the world – and Remus loved it.

 

“Pads…” Remus was losing his resolve. Sirius looked absolutely dashing in his suit, the grey-blue of his tie making his irises pop, the jacket hugging his muscled chest. A tiny boutonniere was tacked onto his lapel  _ just so,  _ making the man look absolutely perfect. 

 

Sirius leaned in closer, his lips barely grazing Remus’, daring him to close the distance. Remus’ hand wandered up to Sirius’ chest, fiddling with his shirt buttons, smoothing out the fabric. 

 

“I love you,” Sirius sighed into Remus’ mouth. He couldn't help himself; Remus leaned forward and pushed their lips together, grabbing Sirius’ lapel and pulling him closer. This was going to be a mistake, he knew it, but at least it would be a wonderful mistake.

 

Sirius pulled away suddenly, breaking their kiss and the foggy spell that went along with it. He grabbed Remus’ wrist and began leading him out of the chapel and into an adjacent hallway. 

 

“What're you— ”

 

Before he had a chance to speak, Sirius had Remus stumbling down the hallway, breathless in enthusiastic joy, a bundle of excitement and nerves. Remus felt like a schoolboy again, hurrying down the Hogwarts corridors, looking for a secluded classroom to snog in, being reckless and avoiding trouble by the skin of his teeth. Sirius tugged Remus around a corner and the two of them fell laughing against the wall. They were locked in each other’s arms, safe in their juvenile folly and passionate embrace. 

 

Sirius’ lips captured Remus’ in a devilishly lewd kiss, hands rubbing across his body, entwined in  his hair. Remus pulled away to catch his breath for a moment, grinning at the way his boyfriend nuzzled into his neck. 

 

“Pads…” He murmured, melting beneath the loving caress of his partner. “Pads, the suits…”

 

He could hear Sirius chortle in his ear before pulling back, a licentious look in his eyes. 

 

“What about them?”

 

Sirius pressed back into Remus’ neck, kissing just above his shirt collar, drawing out a soft “mmmm” before his Moony pulled away again.

 

“Sirius…” His voice was barely a sigh; his protests felt more like a formality than anything else. “We can’t mess them up… We have to look…” Sirius’ hips pressed firmly against his own, causing Remus’ mind to stutter for a moment. “Ah… look...presentable…”

 

Remus could feel Sirius’ mouth trace a line up his neck, working along his jaw, sucking at the tender spot below his ear. He was helpless beneath his boyfriend’s touch, a slave to his every whim; a small voice in the back of his mind chastised him for being so willing to do anything that Sirius asked. 

 

“Presentable my arse,” Sirius muttered against his ear. “Moons, you’d look presentable stark bollock naked.”

 

He could feel his cheeks flush as Sirius palmed the bulge beginning to form in his trousers, nipping lightly at his earlobe. 

 

“Mmm… Dammit, Pads, you’re really making this difficult…”

 

“I think you mean, I’m really making this  _ hard _ ?”

 

Remus barely had time to groan his displeasure at the pun before Sirius had captured him in another kiss and his hands instinctively wove themselves through the usual mess of black hair that had been so neatly tied back for the occasion. He could feel Sirius’ nimble fingers wander down to his waistband, trying to untuck his dress shirt. Remus pulled away sharply, his eyes flashing with mischief.

 

“Don’t you  _ fuckin’ _ dare. This suit took forever to get on, it’s  _ not _ coming off,” he growled, pushing himself towards his partner. In one swift motion, Remus had grabbed Sirius and spun the two of them around, shoving Sirius against the wall, wrists bound beneath his forceful grasp. Sirius let out a lustful moan as Remus leered with a lecherous gaze, pressing their bodies firmly together.

 

Remus’ grip loosed as his hands wandered down across the impossibly soft fabric of his partner’s garment. Sirius canted his hips forward and was met by a dark chuckle tearing through Moony’s throat. Remus trailed a path along Sirius’ jawline with his tongue, nipping gently at his neck, relishing in the groans of desire that Sirius couldn’t suppress. Padfoot’s hands trailed beneath his boyfriend’s suit jacket, coming to a rest at his arse, pulling their bodies even closer together. Remus’ breath caught in his chest as he felt Sirius’ erection press against his own, the friction alone almost enough to make him cry out.

 

“Fuck, Moons. You’re a horny bastard,” Sirius teased, grinding his hips forward tauntingly.

 

“Shut up,” Remus growled under his breath, tugging sharply at Sirius’ hair tie, letting the tresses fall loosely around his shoulders. Remus pressed against his partner, forcing their mouths together, biting sharply at Sirius’ lower lip. Fingers pawed through tangled locks as his hips ground forward, seeking friction. 

 

Sirius’ hands wandered across Remus’ body, touching, grasping, trying to get a hold of everything all at once. Remus could feel the heat building up beneath his skin, the tension in the pit of his stomach. He  _ needed  _ Sirius. He needed to feel the supple skin of his boyfriend's body pressed against his own. He needed the warmth and wetness from Sirius’ mouth, his dexterous tongue and infallible skill, working its way across his torso and down to his cock. He needed to be inside Sirius’ tight arse, pulling at his hair, making him moan with pleasure and beg for more.

 

Sirius groaned into Remus’ mouth, hips bucking restlessly, hands clawing at clothing, heart racing with insatiable desire. Remus tore his lips away from his partner's, working his way down Sirius’ neck, sucking bruises into the delicate skin.

 

“Fuuuuck, Moons…” Sirius breathed, his pelvis rocking back and forth, desperate for release. “I need you, Remus.  _ Fuck _ , I need you inside of me, so  _ fuckin _ ’ bad…”

 

Remus dragged his teeth down Sirius’ neck and gave his hair a sharp tug. 

 

“Quiet, Padfoot…” His voice was husky and low — dangerous. “You don't want somebody to hear you, do you?” Sirius could only respond with a petulant whine as Remus palmed his erection through his suit trousers.

 

Returning the favour, one of Sirius’ hands reached down towards Remus’ crotch, running his fingers past the stiff shaft, coming to a stop at the tip. His thumb ran along the head through the fabric, teasing, tempting Remus to pull his pants down and put an end to this maddening charade once and for all. The torment was clouding Remus’ brain, a rush of impulse driving through him. He was ravenous; a victim to his carnal desires.

 

Forgetting where he was, forgetting who was likely standing just around the corner, forgetting the decency he had vowed to keep while in a church, Remus’ hands moved of their own accord. Fingers snaked past Sirius’ waistband, caressing the smooth skin at the tip of his cock, rubbing pre-cum across the slit. Padfoot let out a hearty groan as his grip on his Moony tightened, his head flopping back against the wall, mouth hanging open in bliss. Remus’ hand sank further into Sirius’ pants, gripping his shaft, tugging gently, grinding his own neglected cock against his partner’s thigh. He could feel the tension rising. If Sirius didn’t touch him soon, he knew he’d go mad with lust. 

 

Tongues twisting, bodies writhing, tendrils of passion taking hold of their every being; the two men were locked together in their voracious embrace, ready to explode at any moment.

 

“Remus? Reme, are you there?”

 

_ Shit. _

 

Remus tore himself away from Sirius, who stood against the wall, fly unzipped, mouth agape. He frantically searched the hallway for somewhere — anywhere — that he could go to hide, to finish. He knew he couldn’t let Lily see him like that, not on her wedding day. Without thinking, Remus dragged his boyfriend towards the closest door, pushing him roughly inside before pulling it shut behind them.

 

Their hearts raced as they heard Lily’s heels click down the hall and around the corner, her voice echoing, calling for Remus. 

 

Before he had a moment to consider his options, Remus was pushed against the door, Sirius’ lips capturing his own. They were back in the moment, finishing where they had left off; Remus altogether forgot about the bride in the hallway and his job as the Man of Honour. Everything was Sirius. Everything was that warm body against his, a perfect man in a perfect suit. Everything was the tangle of hair and the fumbling hands and the movement of two bodies. 

 

Warm fingers grasped his cock and Remus moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, his own hands searching desperately for something to hold, to fondle. He could feel it building up within him again, the need for release, the indescribable tension, the anticipation of immense pleasure. He stroked and pulled, toying with Sirius’ cock, allowing his own to be pleasured at the same time. Mouth on mouth, body on body, everything was a blur of hunger and passion and build-up and fire and—

 

_ Release _ .

 

Remus felt it surge through his entire body. Without warning, he came in Sirius’ hand, making a mess of his trousers, muttering his boyfriend’s name under his breath along with a string of profanities. Remus kept stroking Sirius’ cock through the wave of orgasm that crashed over him and felt a familiar warmth spread across his palm as Sirius’ head dropped to his shoulder.

 

Remus laughed under his breath, his heart pounding, as he realized how obscenely inappropriate their escapade was; how ridiculous this whole situation was. Without pulling away from his lover, Remus reached his free hand into his suit jacket and pulled out his wand, waving it lazily with a mumbled spell. The suits were clean, at the very least, if not immensely disheveled. 

 

The two men were pressed together, panting, two hearts beating as one, breaths synchronized in rhythm, winding down from their shared bliss. Remus could feel Sirius heaving against his chest as his breathing slowed down, the languid rise and fall of his body as he collected himself. He could feel Sirius lean in, pressing his lips against Remus’ cheek, before breathing softly into his ear.

 

“Marry me.”

 

It was barely a whisper, but Remus heard the words, clear as day. His heart thrummed excitedly in his chest, his stomach tightening against the weight of the words.

 

“What?”

 

Another delicate kiss pressed against his cheek before wandering down to his jawline. 

 

“I said…” The voice was quiet, intimate. “Marry me.”

 

Remus huffed a laugh before he managed to sputter out a single word.

 

“Why?!”

 

Sirius pulled back slightly and chuckled, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

 

“Oh, I dunno. ‘Cause I love you and you love me and I want to spend the rest of our lives together?”

 

“No, you idiot! I meant… why did you ask me that now?”

 

Remus was completely taken aback, but Sirius remained as calm and collected as ever. He looked into Remus’ eyes; silver pools reflecting what little light was allowed into their cupboard, sparkling with wonder and anticipation.

 

“You know, I've been carrying this damn thing around with me for a year…”

 

Sirius began to pull away, unweaving his arms from around Remus’ torso.

 

“What? No…  _ what _ ? What are you doing?”

 

“Every single day for a damn year, waiting…”

 

Sirius reached into his suit jacket, fumbling around in the inside pocket.

 

“No. Sirius, stop! What are you  _ doing _ ?”

 

“I had been waiting for the perfect moment, Reme.”

 

“And you chose  _ now _ ?!  _ Here?! _ ”

 

Remus could hardly wrap his mind around what was happening. Was Sirius actually proposing to him in a broom closet after an illicit rendezvous?

 

Sirius’ hand slid out from his jacket, a small black box clutched between his fingers.

 

“I realized something, Reme. I had waited so long for the moment to feel  _ right _ , not knowing what that meant. I wanted it to be romantic, spectacular! I wanted something you'd always remember…”

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?!”

 

“But then I realized… right here? With you? This is it. This is us. We don't need any special moment.  _ I _ don't need any special moment. I love you. I always have. I always will. There is no  _ right _ time to do this, and frankly, I'm tired of waiting.”

 

Sirius began shifting his weight, trying to find space on the floor amongst the buckets and mops. He managed to maneuver himself and fall to one knee, holding the tiny box out for his partner. Remus’ hands covered his face for a moment before pulling away, revealing pink cheeks and a dopey grin. 

 

“You're joking, right? This isn't happening…” Remus was laughing, caught up in the excitement of the moment, delirious with glee.

 

“Remus John Lupin…”

 

“Sirius, stop it! Not  _ here _ ! Not in a damn broom closet! At James and Lily's  _ wedding _ ! After I  _ jerked you off _ ! Come on, Sirius! Get up!” 

 

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks flushed and his eyes twinkling.

 

“ _ Ahem… _ I  _ said…  _ Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?”

 

“Why are you doing this  _ now _ , you idiot?!”

 

Remus couldn't keep a straight face. Despite his protests, he was so thoroughly enamoured that he had to resist the urge to drop to his knees and kiss that stupid smirk off of his Padfoot’s lips. 

 

“Because I don’t want to spend another second of my life without you by my side. I need you, Moons. I need you beside me every bloody day.” Sirius was beaming, his face radiating sheer joy. Remus threw his head back before rolling his eyes and looking down at his boyfriend, still on one knee with the ring box in his hands.

 

“But why  _ now _ ?! Just… Just wait until after the wedding! Or… or wait until we’re home! Or do it tomorrow at dinner! Why are you— ?

 

“Seeing James and Lily… Watching them… This is what I want, Remus. I want to be with you. I want the wedding. I want the gathering and the friends and the family and the happiness. I want what they have… and I want it with  _ you _ .”

 

“Sirius! This is not the time! Not like  _ this _ !”

 

“ _ Remus… _ ”

 

Remus looked down at Sirius— really looked at him— and stopped his protesting. There, on his knees, ring box in hand, was the man of Remus’ dreams. The man he had been in love with since they were boys back at school. The man Remus knew he needed to spend the rest of his life with, whom he never wanted to live without. This ridiculous man, who always had terrible timing, who made stupid jokes and awful puns, who made lewd gestures and crass comments and never ceased to amaze the people around him. Sirius Black was brilliant and beautiful, but most importantly, he was the only person who ever truly understood Remus Lupin. 

 

Remus looked down at Sirius and wondered why he even cared about  _ how _ he proposed. Why he ever bothered to protest against Padfoot’s ludicrous ideas and hair-brained schemes. Sirius Black was amazing; in a broom closet, in the hallway, in their dorm at Hogwarts or in bed at home. And he was right: there was no perfect moment, only a perfect man.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes. I’ll marry you. You idiot.”

 

“You  _ will _ ?”

 

“Under  _ one condition. _ ”

 

Sirius’ eyes welled up, his hands trembling around the ring box. 

 

“Anything.”

 

“We don’t tell James and Lily until  _ after _ the honeymoon. The last thing I want is to upstage our best friends on their special day.”

 

Sirius sprang to his feet and threw his arms around Remus’ neck, kissing him fiercely in adoration. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, eyes shining with tears, face a bright shade of pink.

 

“Deal.”

 

“You’re such an idiot, Pads.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Sirius opened the box and pulled out the ring. Remus saw it for the first time and his heart nearly melted in his chest; it was the very ring that Lyall Lupin wore every day through his twenty years of marriage, before Hope passed away. Remus felt a lump rise in his throat as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Sirius made to slip the ring onto his fiance’s finger, but Remus pulled away, shaking his head, smiling softly at the man before him.

 

“After the wedding,” he managed to choke out. “Now… fix your hair, dry those bloody tears, and let’s get to that damn chapel before Prongs murders us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic turned out WAY fluffier than I thought it would. I'm sorry! I hope you still enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
